


Grima's First Harvest Festival

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, gettin ready for the festival, look you can't give me a grima alt and not expect me to write a little cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Grima's getting ready for her first Harvest Festival!(Set in the canon ofA Dragon Among Heroes. If you actually want to see the ship go there. This is just fluff.)
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Olivia
Kudos: 11





	Grima's First Harvest Festival

Grima let out a sigh, despite herself. "Olivia, dear, I know you know more about the human festivals than me, but this really does feel a bit ridiculous."

Olivia scoffed as she adjusted the wolf ears on Grima's head, making sure her hair wasn't too caught in them. "Ridiculously cute, more like. All the kids will love you." 

"Are you sure? Shouldn't they be... I don't know, terrified of wolves?" Grima asked as she looked herselves in the mirror. "I'm already concerned that I may just send them running in fear with a glance."

"No, see, that's the genius part," Olivia explained as she, satisfied with the ears, kneeled down to attach Grima's wolf tail. "The idea of the costumes is to be something scary. By making sure you have a costume, we're making your scary aura part of the costume, and the kids will all think you're just putting on a big show for them."

"Okay, you can say that, but I'm still trying to get my head around that part too. Do you humans _like_ being scared? Because that was absolutely not the impression I got."

Olivia opened and closed her mouth as she paused setting up Grima's costume. "Well, no, not exactly. It's like... have you ever wanted to experience something that you knew you couldn't in real life, because it would be dangerous?"

"No," Grima answered flatly.

"Hm. Ever find bad guys in stories- no, wait, no childhood, only murder, right," Olivia answered herself ruefully. "... gods, maybe I should be dressing up as you. You fit the monster stories better than anything else."

"Hey, come on," Grima pleaded. "I'm really trying to understand, here."

Olivia giggled. "Sorry, but you have to admit it. You read that anthology I lent you for research, right?"

Grima nodded. "Yes, the vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghosts, all that."

"We read that for fun, because it lets us experience emotions that we've never experienced before. It's interesting to explore parts of ourselves that we don't normally get to do." Olivia smiled as she fluffed the costume tail that she and Anna had quickly worked on the night before. "You understand that, right? You've been doing just that ever since we got together."

Grima's lips narrowed as her brow furrowed in thought. "So for the children it's helping them learn how to be human by experiencing fear, along with the chance to indulge in aspects of stories that are normally discouraged by society. A curious tradition."

"Also we bribe them with pounds of chocolate and candy. That's an important part."

Grima's eyes widened. "That..." Grima said, trailing off. "You know, I've never actually had candy before."

Olivia giggled as she resumed adjusting Grima's costume, coming around to Grima's front to adjust her furry boots and their long claws. "There's surprisingly little occasion for candy in a castle, it turns out. But I'll make sure that we save enough for the two of us to have a little treat afterwards."

"Why should you, when I have a perfectly good little treat right here?" Grima flirted, stroking Olivia's hair, letting her fake claws comb through Olivia's pink hair. 

Olivia's hands slowed as she turned up to meet Grima's gaze. "... so, you _don't_ want candy, then?" she asked mockingly.

"Please save some candy for me, dear," Grima pleaded softly.

"That's more like it."


End file.
